cinta yang salah?
by Khioneizys
Summary: Apakah salah bila kau mencintai sahabatmu sendiri? Apakah cinta yang salah ketika cinta mempertemukan kita sejak kecil? Apakah cinta kita salah karena kamu adalah sahabatku? Jika cinta kita yang salah, maka aku akan merubahnya menjadi benar karena Aku mencintaimu Suke-chan /Bad Summary /Gender Switch /Female Sasuke / NarufemSasu/ Bagi-bagi Typos gratis/ EYD Ancur/ Cerita pasaran/


Title : Cinta yang Salah?

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua teman-temannya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kapan-kapan akan menjadi milik Khio,kok!*digebukin readers*

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Author : Khioneizys

Cast : Naruto, FEM Sasuke, and many more

Summary : Apakah salah bila kau mencintai sahabatmu sendiri? Apakah cinta yang salah ketika cinta mempertemukan kita sejak kecil? Apakah cinta kita salah karena kamu adalah sahabatku? Jika cinta kita yang salah, maka aku akan merubahnya menjadi benar karena Aku mencintaimu Suke-chan /Bad Summary /Gender Switch /**Female Sasuke **/ NarufemSasu/ Bagi-bagi Typos gratis/ EYD Ancur/ Cerita pasaran/ AU/ Alur maju kecepetan/ Oneshoot.

**Warning : FEMALE Sasuke, Alur kayak jet pribadi, selain itu dapat menyebabkan kepala pusing, serangan ngantuk, mata berair, perut melilit dan kantong kering!.**

Haloooo, semuaaannyyyaaaaaa... ketemu lagi dengan author gaje yang satu ini. BTW, author kesini nenteng fic oneshoot buat kalian, wanna eat? *lho?*. Maksudnya wanna read? Kalau mau, silahkan dibaca...

Gak usah banyak bacot, cekidot!

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Eat(?)**

**Happy Reading/ Eating(?)**

**Konoha, 1995**

Seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun sedang bermain ayunan bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berrambut pirang jabrik bermanikkan safir yang cerah. Gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut biru dongker panjang sepinggang yang dihiasi bandana warna pink cerah asik berayun-ayun.

"Ruto, lebih kencang lagi, yuuhhuuu~" pinta si gadis kecil bermata hitam sambil berseru riang saat ayunan yang dinaikinya semakin cepat.

"Gantian dong Suke-chan, Aku juga mau" kata anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Ruto. "Gak, nggak mau Ruto kan sudah besar" bela gadis kecil yang dipanggil Suke.

"Ya sudah, Suke-chan main yang lain yuk!" ajak Ruto "Main apa?" tanya Suke excited.

"Ini-"

Chup

Satu kecupan bersarang di pipi kanan Suke memunculkan semburat merah disana, pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Ruto.

"Kenapa Ruto cium Suke?" tanya Suke

"Itu simbol rasa sayang, kata Kaa-san dan Tou-san" jawab Ruto.

.

.

.

**Konoha, 1999**

**Ruto's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Suke. Namun, Aku tidak diundang oleh keluarganya karena Suke berasal dari keluarga konglomerat sementara aku dari keluarga biasa. Walaupun begitu aku sudah berjanji kepada Suke akan memberinya hadiah dan disinilah aku. Menunggu Suke di bawah pohon yang ada ayunannya. Ayunan inilah yang mempertemukan kami berdua hingga kami menjadi sahabat selama ini.

Sekolah yang berbeda tidak menjadi penghlang persahabatan kami, Aku bersekolah di Sekolah Dasar Konoha 01, sedangkan Suke di International Elemantary School of Konoha. Yup,sudah pasti latar belakang keluarga kami sangat berbeda dan itu bukan masalah besar.

"Ruto!" Ah,.. itu dia aku hapal sekali suaranya, kupalingkan kepalaku kearah Suke yang sedang melambaikan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang bungkusan yang aku tak tau apa isinya.

"Sudah lama ya? Maaf" tanyanya sambil meminta maaf "Tidak juga dan jangan minta maaf, Suke-chan tidak salah, aku tidak suka Suke-chan begitu" kataku pura-pura ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek Ruto, kalo gitu Suke kasih kue aja deh, ini" rayunya, manis sekali wajahnya saat menyuapiku sepotong kue tart yang kurasa adalah isi dari bungkusan tadi. "Aaaaa" katanya sambil membuka mulutnya

"Hmm, enak sekali" ujarku sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku

"Hampir saja aku lupa, ini hadiah yang kujanjikan untukmu, mungkin tak seberapa dari yang Suke-chan terima di rumah" ujarku sedikit minder namun, tetap saja kusodorkan kotak berbungkus biru dongker polos, warna kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih, Ruto~" katanya riang.

**End of Ruto's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 2004**

**Suke's POV**

Kulihat seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun bersurai pirang cerah yang berantakan dihiasi manik safir yang seindah langit di angkasa tanpa awan. Dan pemuda tersebut adalah sahabatku, Ruto.

Aku dan Ruto bersahabat dari kecil sejak usiaku 5 tahun dan usia Ruto 7 tahun. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari seekor ular yang ada di hutan saat aku tersesat sekaligus penunjuk arahku saat itu. Keudian, kami bermain bersama dihari berikutnya tepat di bawah pohon yang ada ayunannya.

Mulai hari itu hingga sekarang ditahun ke-9 persahabatan kami. Dan hari ini adalah hari perayaan kersahabatan kami yang ke-9.

Kami berjanji bertemu di bawah pohon yang ada ayunannya, selalu di tempat yang sama dari tahun ke tahun.

Niatnya aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang mahal, tapi Ruto berpesan padaku " jangan yang berlebihan, cukup dirimu saja". Jadilah aku hanya membawa kotak makan yang isinya ramen buatanku sendiri.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah sesuatu yang bergoyang berwarna pirang di kejauhan sana. Kurasa Ruto sudah datang, dia menenteng kotak gitar accoustic warna orange. Dalam hatiku aku bertanya-tanya 'kenapa Ruto membawa gitar ya?'.

Ketika sosoknya sudah dekat cepat-cepat kupasang senyum yang hanya kukeluarkan kepadanya saja dan melambaikan tanganku kearahnya. Dibalas sebuah cengiran dan lambaian tangan.

"Maaf lama, aku menyetel gitarku dulu" katanya sambil mengaruk kepalanya. Aku tau kau salah tingkahkan?.

"Tak apa, kenapa kau bawa gitar?" tanyaku "Ini, kubawa untuk dimainkan, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu maukah kau mendengarnya"

Aku tau lagu ini, lagu yang berjudul "More Than Words" dari Extreme, salah satu lagu kesukaanku yang kuberitahukan padanya, hanya padanya.

Lagu itu mengalun lembut ditelingaku. Tak terasa akhir dari lagu itu telah dialunkan. "bagaimana? Bagus tidak suaraku?" tanyanya sedikit narsis.

"Hmmm, bagus tapi ada yang kurang" jawabku. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi kali ini rasa penasarannya terlihat jelas dimata safirnya. "Yang kurang itu hanya satu" jawabku "apa?" rasa penasaraan yang semakin besar ada dalam dirinya.

"Ini-"

Chup

Kukecup lembut pipi tannya yang eksotis. Dan aku sangat malu dengan tindakanku ini. Kupalinggkan wajahku kearah yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh safirnya. Argh! Aku yakin wajahku dan tomat di kulkas pasti sama.

**End of Suke's POV**

.

.

.

**Konoha, 2010**

**Ruto's POV**

Banyak yang bilang bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih, nyatanya pandangan mereka salah. Aku dan Suke-chan belum pacaran, kenapa belum?. Sebenarnya aku menaruh rasa suka padanya sejak umurku 7 tahun yang lambat laun berubah menjadi rasa sayang pada umur 18 tahun dan kini rasa sayang itu ber-revolusi menjadi rasa cinta.

Diusiaku yang ke-22 tahun ini. Kami berada dalam kampus yang sama, jurusan yang sama pula. Sering kali kami sekelas dan dosen-dosen dengan seenak jidatnya menugaskan kami dalam satu kelompok.

Aku lupa memberitahukan kalian, ya. Kami kuliah di University of Konoha, universitas yang isinya anak orang kaya semua. Tak jarang kalangan bawah sepertiku yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dijadikan objek bullying. Untungnya Suke-chan ada disampingku, jika tidak mungkin aku akan mengundurkan diri saja.

Fakultas Seni dan Bahasa adalah rumah keduaku. Khususnya gedung Sastra dimana aku bertarung melawan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang banyaknya minta ampun untuk memperebutkan gelar sarjana. Kukira itu cukup, ok balik lagi ke paragraf kedua yang sedikit terhenti karena penjelasan ini.

Sampai dimana kita? Oh di kelompok ya. Kelompok kami diberi nama kelompok perangko oleh dosen Kakashi, pria berambut putih yang gaya rambutnya melawan grafitasi yang rada miring dikit. Huh, susah ngejelasinnya intinya Kakashi-sensei itu pak masker terus. Tugas yang diberikan akan dikerjakan sekarang, dirumah Suke-chan.

Terakhir kali aku kesana berakhir dengan usiran kasar paman Fugaku, Ayah Suke. Dari keluarga Suke yang menentang hubungan persahabatan kami hanya Ayahnya, dengan alasan latar belakang kami yang berbeda dan paman Fugaku menilai diriku seagai penjilat yang hanya ingin harta kekayaannya saja.

Aku berada di ruang tamu keluarga Suke, kami sedang berdiskusi tentang tugas kami sepertinya didskusi kami menimbulkan suara yang menggangu Tante Mikoto, Ibunda Suke-chan. "Suke, ada tamu?" tanya wanita yang memiliki paras yang cantik tak kalah cantiknya dengan Suke-chan diusianya yang kurasa sama seperti Kaa-san. Walaupun Suke-chan cantik tetap saja Kaa-sanku yang tercantik didunia ini.

"Hn, ada Ruto disini, kami ingin mengerjakan tugas Kakashi-sensei" jawab Suke "Apa kabar, Tante?" sapaku sopan.

"Baik, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian nanti Tante ambilkan camilan" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Tante" tolakku sehalus mungkin. Gak mungkinkan bilangnya kasar dihadapan calon mertua lagi.

Lalu kami melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

90 menit telah berlalu, tugas kami telah selesai. Sekarang waktunya makan malam dan aku terpaksa ikut makan malam disini. Sebenarnya senang sih bisa makan bareng Suke dan keluarganya, tapi paman Fugaku terus saja melemparkan deathglarenya yang mematikan.

Seusai makan malam paman Fugaku langsung menerorku supaya cepat-cepat pulang, mau tak mau aku harus pulang lagipula aku kasihan sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san di rumah, soalnya Kyuu-nii sedang bertugas di kota Suna.

Suke-chan dan Kakaknya, Itachi-nii mengantarku sampai gerbang depan.

"Jangan kapok ya Ruto, Ayah memang begitu" Ujar Suke-chan.

"Iya, lain kali di rumahku saja ya, Suke-chan" kataku.

"Maaf ya, Jika Ayah seperti itu terhadapmu, dia hanya trauma dan trauma itu salahku" Itachi-nii meminta maaf padaku, padahal dia tidak salah kenapa minta maaf.

"Itachi-nii tidak salah, hehe" bantahku sambil cengengesan dan garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakangku.

"Hati-hati ya..." Ucap mereka barengan

"Yup"

**End of Ruto's POV**

.

.

.

**Konoha, 2015**

Konoha adalah salah satu kota termaju setelah Tokyo. Di kota inilah pemeran utama kita, Ruto dan Suke yang bernama asli Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke lahir dan tumbuh hingga mereka menginjak usia 27 tahun dan 25 tahun. Mereka bertransformasi menjadi pria yang diidamkan para wanita dan wanita yang diidamkan para pria.

Naruto bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke sebagai asistennya. Hal ini berpengaruh terhadap ekonomi keluarga Namikaze yang menjadi lebih baik setelah Naruto bekerja dengan Sasuke dan Kakaknya, Kyuubi Namikaze yang sudah naik pangkat menjadi kepala polisi di kota Suna.

Tidak mudah mendapatkan posisi Naruto, buktinya Naruto harus bertempur melawan Fugaku yang notabenenya Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corp. Berbekal sedikit sangat sedikit kepercayaan Fugaku, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan posisi asisten Direktur Utama Uchiha corp, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Suke-chan, kamu ada rapat jam 2 nanti, bersiaplah" kata Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke yang asik mencorat-coret dokumen yang tertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Apa kamu butuh bantuanku? Untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu" tawar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Jangan, aku tak ingin kamu sakit, Ruto. Pekerjaaanmu sudah banyak" tolak Sasuke halus.

"Hfft, selalu saja kamu jawab begitu. Apa kamu tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Naruto lagi. 'kenapa dia selalu perhatikan setiap apa yang kukerjakan?' batin Naruto sedikit ge-er.

"Karena kamu DOBE, Ruto" jawab Sasuke setengah nyindir plus penekanan pada kata 'DOBE'.

"Hei!, aku tidak Dobe, Teme-chan" bela Naruto setengah menggoda Sasuke dengan cara mencolek dagunya. 'haha, lucu sekali wajahnya ketika dia salah tingkah' batin Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kubicrakan, setelah rapat nanti, kita ketemu di tempat biasa, OK" kata Ssuke sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

Pohon yang masih rindang dan ayunan yang masih terawat hingga sekarang, menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Di musim semi yang masih sedikit dingin ini, Naruto menunggu seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Sahabat satu-satunya yang Naruto miliki, yang selalu menemani Naruto disetiap lankgah yang dialami Naruto.

Sesosok bayangan yang bergerak dikejauhan terlihat oleh safir Naruto yang cerah. Bayangan tersebut makin lama makin mendekat kearah Naruto. Terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker panjang yang di kuncir kuda menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di dahinya yang sewarna porselen. Parasnya yang cantik dengan mata onyx sekelam malam, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah alami yang kissable.

Sasuke, nama wanita yang ciri-cirinya tadi author sebutkan tersenyum dan berlari kecil kearah Naruto.

"Lama ya?" tanya Sasuke "Tidak" jawab Naruto sambil menpuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Sasuke agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya tepat di tempat yang Naruto suruh tadi. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Suke-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hn, itu- ano.."

"Bicara yang jelas, Suke-chan jangan hanya menggumam yang tidak jelas"

"Ano- Ruto-kun" kata Sasuke malu-malu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto Namikaze, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Sasuke dengan cepat

Hening

Hening

Naruto asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, bertanya-tanya apakah ini nyata atau hanya mimpi belaka.

"Jika kamu tak mencintaiku, It's Okay. Aku harap kamu tetap menjadi sahabatku dan tidak akan ada perubahan dalam persahabatan kita" kata Sasuke lirih dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang nyaris jebol dari matanya.

"Tidak" kata Naruto, setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu" kata Naruto tanpa perasaan bersalah.

**Jlleebbb...**

Bagai tertusuk katana samurai, hati Sasuke sangat sakit mendengar ucapan sahabatnya sendiri yang baru ia tembak. 'Tuhan, salahkah aku? Jika aku salah, kenapa Kau biarkan rasa cinta ini tumbuh bersemi sekian lama di dalam hatiku?' batin Sasuke meratapi nasib.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarrmu, Sasuke. Ingat itu!" satu lagi kata yang mengiris-iris hati Sasuke berhasil dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, air mata kini mengalir di pelupuk matanya "Jika karena Ayah, bisa kita perjuangkan bersama" tambahnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mendenagarkanku, ya. Jika tidak ya tidak, Sasuke" ujar Naruto. Kau tega Naruto. "Aku tidak akan jadi pacarmu, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak,. Bagaimana?" kali ini Naruto menatap langsung Onyx Sasuke, tangan tannya menumpu pipi porselen Sasuke sedangkan ibu jarinya sibuk menghapus aliran sungai disana.

Senyum Sasuke seketika mengembang, saat mendengar kata tersebut. Sakit hati yang dirasakannya kini hilang entah kemana, Sasuke gak peduli. Yang terpenting, Sasuke bahagia saat tau bahwa Naruto mencintainya bukan membencinya.

Langsung saja tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku mau, sangat mau, Ruto" ucap Sasuke dalam dekapan Naruto. Yup, mereka telah berpelukan tak ada ciuman manis di bibir karena Naruto sadar diri, mereka ada di tempat umum.

Mereka tak sadar jika sepasang onyx mengkilat tak suka saat memandang Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Senangnya aku hari ini, rencana berikutnya aku akan membelikan Sasuke sebuah cincin. Aneh sekali jika kau melamar seseorang yang amat kaucintai tanpa persiapan dan cincin, itu terjadi dalam hidupku, hehehe.

Aku telah berdiri di salah satu toko emas terbaik di Konoha. Kubuka pintu toko tersebut, di dalamnya berjejer rapi etalase-etalase kaca yang berisi kalung, gelang, anting, cincin, dan banyak lagi macam-macam perhiasan yang aku gak tau namanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya seorang pegawai toko itu.

"Hm, aku mencari sebuah cincin" kataku.

"Oh, cincin ya. Kalau boleh tau untuk siapa?" kata pegawai itu lagi.

"Untuk orang yang sangat spesial" ujar Naruto

"Sebentar ya, Tuan akan kucarikan" kata si pegawai, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Apakah ini cocok untuk orang yang Anda bilang?" tanya si pegawai sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang indah.

"Iya, sangat cocok dengan Sasuke" ucap Naruto "Aku ambil yang ini, berapa harganya?" tambah Naruto.

Setelah membayar cincin itu, Naruto segera pergi dari sana menuju rumah Sasuke untuk melamarnya di depan keluarganya, biar resmi. 'Aku tidak peduli jika harus masuk rumah sakit, demi Sasuke nanti' batin Naruto rada takut juga sama Fugaku.

.

.

**Rumah Keluarga Uchiha, Malam Harinya...**

**Naruto's POV**

Ada rasa takut bercampur gugup dalam diriku. Namun, aku harus berani untuk melangkah ke depan sana. Ke sebuah rumah yang pantasnya dibilang istana, rumah tersebut adalah rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Salah satu Uchiha yang tinggal disana ialah Sasuke alias Teme-chan.

Kuberanika diri seberani-beraninya. Saat kutekan bel ada bunyi ting-tongnya, barulah beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan datang membukakan pintu untukku.

'Tuhan, semoga semua ini berjalan lancar, amin' doaku sebelum masuk kedalam rumah Suke-chan.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku merasakan jantungku terus berdetak tak tentu ritme. Entah perasaan apa ini sepertinya akan ada kabar yang gembira sekaligus menyakitkan. Kuharap kabar mnyakitkan itu tak datang kepada diriku maupun Ruto-kun.

Sejak kapan aku memanggil Ruto dengan suffix kun ya? Kurasa sejak kami sama-sama menyadari adanya rasa cinta yang tumbuh subur dihati kami, namun kami belum berani jujur satu sama lain.

Kata Ruto-kun dia ingin melamarku didepan seluruh keluargaku, sayangnya aku tak tau kapan pastinya. Jika Ruto-kun melamarku didepan seluruh keluargaku, pastinya Ayah akan menolak Ruto-kun mentah-mentah. Tapi, kami tidak akan menyerah sampai disitu, kami akan berjuang sampai Ayah memberi kami restu.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Seorang pelayan di rumah keluarga Uchiha terlihat sedang mendatangi kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. "Tuan Besar, ada tamu untuk Anda" kata pelayan itu sopan. "Hn, suruh dia masuk" setelah Fugaku memerintah pelyannya, dia berpindah tempat ke ruang tamu untuk menyambut tamunya yang masih misterius.

**Ruang Tamu Keluarga Uchiha, 15 menit dari waktu yang diatas**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakkan sedang menunggu Ayah Sasuke dengan gelisah. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze sekaligus sahabat Sasuke dari kecil, kini naik pangkat menjadi kekasih Sasuke ini berniat melamar Sasuke lewat Ayahnya yang paling membenci Naruto.

Gila.

Memang, itulah Naruto penuh dengan kejutan dan terobosan baru. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memgetik beberapa kata yang dijadikan kalimat-kalimat kepada seseorang yang rahasia. Lalu, dimasukkannya kembali ponsel tersebut kedalam sakunya.

**Kamar Sasuke, waktu yang sama seperti diatas**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang aku bawa dari kantor tadi, supaya bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Jadi, besok aku bisa kencan dengan Ruto-kun.

Kencan,ya? Mengingatkan aku jadi malu-malu sendiri, padahal kami berdua terus setiap hari. Tetap saja, itukan berbeda saat itu kami belum jujur satu sama lain.

**Drrt...Drrt..Drrt..**

Aku merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang kutaruh diatas meja kerjaku. Langsung saja aku menyambarnya lalu kulihat sebuah pesan singkat dari Ruto-kun?.

**Deg!**

Buru-buru kubuka pesan singkat tersebut isisnya

**Suke-chan, sekarang adalah waktunya^^**

Setelah kubaca pesan singkat tersebut. Aku melesat ke ruang tamu yang ada dilantai bawah. 'Ruto-kun dalam bahaya' batinku.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**Ruang Tamu, waktu yang sama**

"KAU! BERANINYA DATANG KESINI LALU MELAMAR ANAKKU! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MERESTUIMU! PERGI!" teriakkan Fugaku mengelagar, menjadikan ruang tamu sebagai tujuan utama para Uchiha yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang dimarahi Fugaku hanya bisa tertunduk saja. Dia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk langkah selanjutnya, namun dia tak mau mundur. Tak ada kata mundur dalam kamusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu, Fugaku?" tanya Mikoto yang datang pertama kali karena tempatnya semula paling dekat dengan ruang tamu, Dapur.

"Ruto-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang Ayah lakukan?!" kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit nada marah, sambil menghampiri Naruto yang seperinya habis diberi hadiah oleh Fugaku. Terlihat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Ayah? Kenapa Ayah begitu? Sudah cukup aku saja yang berakhir seperti itu" ujar Itachi yang datang terakhir.

Itachi ikut-ikutan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi

"Ta-tak uhuk a-apa – a-apa, kok hehe uhuk" ucap Naruto terbata-bata diselingi batuk.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Ruto!?"

"Sasuke! Itachi! Minggir kalian dari penjilat itu!" suruh Fugaku namun, orag yang disuruh tak mau merespon.

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan kita, Sasuke! Penjilat yang hanya haus akan kekayaan kita setelah dia puas maka dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu. KAU TAU MENINGGALKANMU BEGITU SAJA!" tambah Fugaku, nadanya naik tiga oktaf.

"Ruto bukan penjilat, Ayah!" bentak Sasuke spontan.

"Lalu apa?!"

"Ruto adalah tunanganku"

"Tunangan kamu bilang. Bahkan, dia tidak melamarmu?!"

"Dia melamarku, Tadi sore, dan asal ayah tau, dia mencintaiku sejak lama" kata Sasuke lirih

"Cinta eh... kamu bilang cinta. Cinta kalian salah!" teriak Fugaku.

"Apakah salah mencintai sahabat sendiri? Apakah semua yang aku lakukan bersama sahabatku salah? Apakah ayah tak bisa membedakan Ruto dengan 'orang itu'?! mereka berbeda AYAH!" Sauke memberondong Fugaku dengan nada lirih lalu berteriak di akhir kalimatnya yang panjang itu.

"..." bertengkar dengan segala sisi dalam hati Fugaku, manakah yang benar dan salah. 'Salahkah aku menghalangi mereka?' tanya Fugaku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba...

**Dor!**

"**ARGHH!"**

Terdengar suara tembakan yang diikuti teriakan seseorang. Si penembak yang ternyata pria berbaju serba hitam-hitam dan mengenakkan topeng sehingga identitasnya tidak author ketahui.

Teriakkan tersebut milik Naruto yang berusaha menghalangi timah panas tersebut menuju Fugaku. Sedangkan Fugaku henya bisa terdiam sambil menyanggah tubuh Naruto agar tubuh berlinang darah dari bagian punggung belakang itu tidak roboh.

'A-ap-apa yang dia lakukan?' batin Fugaku.

Sasuke nyaris saja menangis sesaat sebelum kesadaran Naruto hilang, dia memberikan kode agar Sasuke tidak menangis. "Ruto-kun" ucap Sasuke lirih

**Dor!**

"**AARRGGHH!"**

Tembakan kedua berasal dari seseorang yang memiliki keriputan *ditsukiyomi* ralat maksud author garis tipis yang melintang diwajahnya. Itachi menembak orang berbaju serba hitam-hitam tersebut engan pistol yang selalu setia bertengger disaku pinggangnya. Tentu saja teriakan itu milik orang berbaju serba hitam-hitam itu.

"Angkat tangan! Turunkan senjatamu!" suruh Itachi. Orang berbaju serba hitam-hitam itu menuruti perintah Itachi begitu saja setelah paha kanannya menjadi korban timah panas Itachi.

'Cih, kalau begini bisa masuk penjara. Aku lupa jika anak sulung keluarga ini seorang polisi' kira-kira gitu batin orang berbaju serba hitam-hitam.

"Sasuke, cepat telpon ambulance!" perintah Itachi lagi sambil memborgol tangan orang berbaju serba hitam-hitam tersebut.

Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Ketika sudah terhubung dengan seseorang disana Itachi hanya berkata "Aku butuh bantuan disini" lalu menutup saluran tersebut dan memasukkan ponselnya.

"Ibunda?" tanya Itachi

"Ya?" balas Mikoto setelah sadar dari rasa shoknya.

"Ibunda bisakan membantuku?" tanya Itachi lagi

"Hn, apa yang bisa bunda bantu,nak?"

"Tolong berikan pertolongan pertama kepada Naruto, aku khawatir jika peluru tersebut menyebabkan pendarahan" pinta Itachi.

"Baiklah, Suke ambilkan bunda kotak P3K"

**10 menit kemudian..**

**Nguing! Nguing! Nguing!**

Suara sirine ambulance yang pertama kali datang,. Langsung membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut ditemani Sasuke yang ngotot ingin terus bersama Naruto.

**5 menit kemudian**

Terdengar suara sirine polisi yang bersahut-sahutan di halaman rumah keluarga uchiha. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" protes Itachi. "Maafkan kami, ketua" ujar salah satu dari para polisi yang sedang mengamankan orang berbaju serba hitam-hitam tersebut.

"Amankan sekitar TKP kurasa tidak hanya satu saja pelakunya dan introgasi orang itu pastikan kita mendapatkan dalangnya!"

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, 20 menit kemudian**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kulihat lampu Ruang Operasi belum pada, artinya operasinya belum selesai. Aku takut, sangat takut jika memikirkan keadaan Ruto-kun. Tak pernah hadir dalam benakku, jika aku meneruskan sisa hidupku tanpa Ruto-kun. Tuhan, tolonglah Ruto-kun agar Ruto-kun dapat menemaniku di sisa-sisa waktu yang masih kumiliki. Kumohon Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja.

"Dia pasti kuat, Suke, percayalah" ujar suara yang amat kukenal,

'Aniki, aku takut' batinku

"Percayalah, Suke bahwa Naruto kuat. Bukankah kamu sangat mengenalnya" kata Aniki meyakinkanku lagi. Kurasa Aniki punya semacam indra keenam.

"Hmm" kataku sedikt mengagguk.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Tak lama kemudian lampu ruang operasi dimatikan tanda operasi telah diselesaikan. Pintu ruang operasi dibuka

"Apakah ada keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter.

"Saya, dok. Saya tunangannya. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto,dok?"

"Operasinya berhasil, pasien dalam pengaruh obat bius, dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" kata dokter tersebut.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan aku sangat bersyukur Engkau kabulkan permohonanku' batin Sasuke mengucap syukur.

"Terima kasih, dok" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Walaupun tipis, dokter tersebut dapat melihatnya dan munculah rona merah dipipi si dokter.

"Ngg.. I-itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami sebagai dokter" kata dokter itu sedikit salah tingkah. " pasien di pindahkan ke kamar Tsubaki nomor 9" tambah dokter sebelum pergi menunaikan tugas-tugas yang lainnya.

"Kamar Tsubaki nomor 9, ya? Ayo!, Aniki kita kesana"

**Kamar Tsubaki nomor 9**

"Ruto-kun bangunlah, ini sudah hari keenam kau tak sadarkan diri, aku merindukanmu, sangat malah" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan dirinya, mengelus helaian pirang dan wajah tannya yang memucat.

Perkiraan dokter salah terhadap Naruto, dokter mengatakan kalau Naruto akan saat reaksi obat biusnya berhenti. Nyatanya, Naruto belum bangun dan masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya masih tenang di sana kata Naruto lewat telepati author.

"Istirahatlah, Suke. Sudah 6 hari kamu menunggunya, setidaknya makan dulu" kata Itachi, prihatin keadaan Sasuke yang ngeyel "pokoknya aku yang menunggui Naruto, titik gak pake koma" gitu kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, Aniki. Aku tidak mau saat Naruto bangun aku tak ada disisinya" jawab Sasuke dengan nada lemah, karena belum makan lelmah, lesu, lunglai dan lemas.

"Makanlah roti dan susu kotak itu"kata Itachi.

**3 hari berikutnya...**

**Naruto's POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan, kupastikam mataku tidak sakit karena sinar mentari yang sangat tajam. Rasanya seperti ada yang memegangi tangan kananku,deh.

"Suke-chan?" tanyaku pelan. Aww!, saat aku ingin memalingkan mukaku kearah kanan melihat apakah ada suke-chan disana, punggungku masih terasa nyeri.

**End of Naruto's POV**

"Kamu sudah bangun,Ruto-kun?" tanya Sasuke yang telah terjaga karena mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. "Apa masih sakit?" tambah Sasuke.

"I-iya, Suke-chan"

"Biar aku panggilkan dok-"

"Tidak usah Suke-chan, kamu disini saja" potong Naruto cepat. "Ya sudaah" kata Sasuke pasrah. Keduannya pun saling tatap satu sama lain. Menjelajah keindahan lawannya. Sampai...

Chup~

Sebuah kecupan yang bisa dibilang ciuman. Setelah ciuman mereka selesai, dapat kita saksikan secara live adanya rona merah dipipi keduaanya. So sweet~.

'Aku tak tau rasanya semanis itu' batin Sasuke. 'Manis sekali rasanya~ aku mau lagi~' batin Naruto bersamaan.

"Aishiteru, Suke-chan"

"Aishiteru yo, Ruto-kun".

"Ekhm!" suara tersebut mengagetkan mereka. Spontan saja, Sasuke dan Naruto menolehkan kepala mereka kearah suara. Dan, tampaklah seorang pria yang sudah berumur nyaris kepala 5 sedang memasang muka tidak suka yang sangat keras sekeras baja. Tidak percaya? Coba buktikan sendiri, ambil palu yang tersedia dibawah tempat duduk Anda. Lalu, pegang dan ayunkan sekeras-kerasnya kemuka orang tersebut. Jika retak atau pecah, maka mukanya kw alias palsu.

"A-ak-aku bi-" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Ketangkap kering sedang mencium putri bungsu Fugaku. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!"bantah Fugaku , dia tau bahwa Naruto bermaksud untuk menjelaskan suasana sekarang.

'Mati aku!' batin Naruto nelangsa.

"Kau-" kata Fugaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto "boleh menikah dengan Sasuke, aku merestuimu, Jaa~" tambah Fugaku lalu, melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang cengo kayak kambing congek.

**6 tahun kemudian...**

"Suke-chan? Dimana aku menaruh dasiku yang berwarna orange?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha mencari dasinya di lemari baju.

"Aku tidak tau, sayang~. Mungkin diambil Menma" jawab Sasuke sedikit merapikan beberapa alat-alat didalam tasnya.

"Menma-chan?" tanya Sasuke saat dia sudah keluar dari kamar.

"Hn," tanggap bocah bersurai hitam berantakan, berhiaskan manik safir seperti Naruto jangan lupa, sepasang kumis kucing bertengger manis dipipi tembannya.

"Kamu melihat dasi Papa, tidak?" tanya Sasuke halus seraya mengangkat tubuh kecilnya kedalam gondongan sang Bunda.

"Hn, Ma" ucap Menma sembari menyerahkan dasi orange yang sedikit kusut.

"Terima kasih, sayang~" ucap Sasuke sedikit gemas dengan pipinya, dikecupnya pipi tembam Menma hingga si pemilik terkikik kegelian.

"Mana, Suke-chan?" pinta Naruto

"Ini, sini kupasangkan" Kata Sasuke, memasangkan dasi tersebut kerah kemeja Naruto. Setelah memasangkan dasi Sasuke membantu Naruto memakai jasnya. Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu, membantu Sasuke mengenakan Balzernya.

"Nah, sudah siap, kamu tampan sekali" ujar Sasuke sedikit merona, well mereka telah melangsungkan pernikahan sebulan setelah Naruto keluar rumah sakit. Berbekal restu, mereka membangun sebuah bahtera rumah tangga. Yang kini dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki berusia 2,5 tahun yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Menma mau digendong sama Papa atau Mama?".

"Papa~"

"Hm, mau sama Papa, ya.. Ayok sini~, hup" ucap Naruto lalu menggendong Menma dan bersiap untuk ke kantor. "Kamu ingin digendong juga, ya.., Namikaze Sasuke~" goda Naruto

Blush..

"Dobe!"

"Hey! Awww, sakit Suke-chan. Ampun~"

"Hn, Pa-papa gyuh Ma-mama hihi~"

Cinta tidak pernah salah.

Yang merasa cinta itu salah ialah orang yang tidak merasakan cinta itu sendiri,

Sedangkan, orang yang merasakannya akan terus berusaha agar cinta yang dianggap salah menjadi benar dimata mereka.

**~THE END~**

Oh,ya.. thanks buat yang mau baca fic ini, kalian para viewers and riviewers

Mata ashita, minna-san di cerita yang lainnya...*dadah dadah*

Read and Review, please~


End file.
